Hold Me Close, And
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Ellie Boston and her journey to her career...lots of romance and drama!
1. Chapter 1

Please Enjoy! :D and PLEASE NOTE THE RATING! :D Rosie x

*all character are not my own and those belong to shed media and BBC, Ellie Boston is my own character.

* * *

I'd been in and out of hospital even since I was eight. Mom pulled me out of school when I was six, I just about learned to read and write. Luckily for me after a further eiight years I'm fluent in Shakespeare and English thanks to my adorable mother. Maths and Science I don't have a clue but im brilliant at English, so I suppose it's a start right?

My mom she did everything for me, but hey when your wheelchair bound and on oxygen for the majority of the day you cant really do much. Don't get me wrong I can move but the doctor decided to save me losing shortness of breath, to put me in an electric wheelchair, its cool but at the same time a little bit annoying.

Just looking back ten years I was a healthy child. My mom took me to the doctor to find out if I had asthma because of the shortness of breath, and after tests and scans that's me stuck waiting for a donor lung. Diagnosed with lung cancer at eight years old, my world came crashing down and so did my mums, shes my rock.

Truth, I have no friends, I just watch movies and read books its all I can do now, until that faithful day arrives, it could be days, months, years, but one day it will come.

Ellie…Ellie Boston, that might give a huge clue as to who my mother is, it's the famous Miss Boston or Nikki, she has stood by me through everything, going as far as nearly getting sacked to help me, she doesn't tell her work as she doesn't want pity and I for one don't blame her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All! I do apologise for the lack of updates on here you should be getting a fair few from now on. Ive been camping and i start university on the 29th September, obviously I'm working too but i should be able to get a few updates for you all!**

**Stick with me! Comment please!**

**Thanks Rosie**

* * *

Ellie was drifted from her thoughts as she heard a substantial three knocks on the door.

"Ellie sweetheart, not sure if your up yet, ive got to go to work now but ill be back about four-ish okay?"

"its okay mum im awake you can come in"

Nikki walked in "Do you need a hand getting up?"

"no no im okay, im going to get up in my own time and have a bath and relax a bit"

"okay well theres ive made you some sandwiches there in the fridge and you can make yourself some toast yes?"

"I can mom im capable I promise"

"alright…I love you" Nikki said kissing her forehead

"I love you too mom, go before your late"

"alright I'll see you later" Nikki said before leaving and heading out the door with everything for school.

…

Nikki turned up five minutes after the bell had rung, safe to say she was late, she legged it upto the staffroom.

"Nikki…Your late again" Christine said

"I know im sorry, it wont happen again"

"everytime you've said this, this is at least the sixth time this month you've been late"

"I know I'm sorry traffics been bad"

"the roads are clear Nikki…if this doesn't stop soon you will be on disciplinary precedures"

Nikki just nodded

"get it sorted, you have a form waiting" Christine said as she walked off

"Stupid bitch" Nikki said out loud

"Sorry did you say something?" Christine turned around

"No…" Nikki quickly covered

"I'll let it slide but you best clean your act up Nikki your on serious thin ice"

Nikki sighed and went down to her form group.

"come on lets go in you lot" Nikki said letting them in

"Miss your late again" Rhiannon pointed out

"Thankyou Rhiannon" Nikki said as she walked in and to her desk

the hustle and bustle of talking started as the bell rang signalling first lesson. Tom cam up with two mugs in his hands.

"I believe it's a black coffee with three sugars?" Tom smiled passing the mug over

"You absolute star" Nikki smiled accepting the drink greatfully

Tom was the only person Nikki put her trust in, Tom was the only one that knew about Ellie and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"Hows Ellie?" Tom asked

"indenial as always, she just thinks she can always do everything herself"

"Shes a teen shes going to be like that"

"The Doctors want her to start these groups at the teenage cancer trust every Monday but I cant get her to go there…she needs friends not people who will die"

"you could bring her to school?"

"what and have all the kids take the mick because shes different…Tom shes dying, its so bloody hard to accept it, to see my daughter everyday suffering and one day she wont be there…and then I have Christine breathing down my neck because im late, I have to make sure shes okay"

"Want me to speak to Christine?" Tom asked putting a hand on hers

" she needs a good slap in the face that's what she needs"

"I'll go speak to her"

"don't you dare tell her tom"

"I wont…I promise…love you" he said kissing her cheek

Nikki smiled as he walked out the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! please comment! :D**

**Part 3**

Tom went upstairs and knocked on Christine's door, which was followed by a swift come in, which in turn tom walked in.

"Ah Tom what can I do for you?"

"I've just been to see Nikki"

"Yes and I know your going to back her up as your going out and what I did was wrong blah blah blah but I stand by what I said to her"

"yeah maybe you do…but im asking you to cut a be slack for her, shes going through a tough time at the moment"

"well if its that tough she could come and talk to me"

"she doesn't want to as its her private life and Christine you have to respect that whether you like or not"

"yes but its interfering with her job tom I cant have that"

"what and you been drunk didn't interfere?" tom asked bluntly

"that's not the point, people now knew the reasons"

"well Nikki's is a bit more sensitive than getting drunk every night, put it this way she comes to work for a rest"

"but tom if shes not committed then I cant have her as my deputy"

"I cant believe im hearing this…after everything I thought you of all people would understand" Tom sighed

"I would if she told me the truth"

"she doesn't have to…it isn't your problem"

"but she makes it my problem wh…"

"what when she turns up five minutes late to work?" tom interrupted "If I remember rightly you didn't even know what form was?" tom said

"Tom that's enough…" Christine sighed

"yeah you don't like it because you know it's the truth…leave Nikki alone and she will tell you in her own time"

"fine" Christine sighed

Nikki came upto the office and came into where they both were.

"Look im sorry to interrupt but tom can you take my class ive got to pop home"

"why?" Christine asked standing

"because I have Christine okay im an adult" Nikki said walking out

Tom followed "hey everything alright?"

"No…Ellie's burnt herself making some toast this is ridiculous tom, what are we going to do with her" Nikki sighed

"Look she'll be okay"

"How do I know that…im not been funny but I could wake up tomorrow and find her dead tom" Nikki said showing her emotions as she let a few stray tears fall

"hey" he said wrapping his arms around her "you cant think like that darling you have to be there for her…go and sort her out"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Nikki went home and sorted her out.

...

It had been a few weeks and Nikki got up at 4am every morning to make sure she was on time for work and everything was sorted for Ellie, who had grown a little weeker recently.

"Come on lets get you into your chair" Nikki said lifting her up and placing her into the wheelchair

"Mom…am I going to die soon?" Ellie asked as her eyes filled with tears

"Darling no…" Nikki said blinking back hers coming down to her height "you've been battling a chest infection on top of everything else your going to be weak for a bit but we have to get you out and about"

"I feel like my bodies giving up mom" Ellie whispered

Nikki desperately wanted to cry "its not darling not yet anyway" she said kissing her daughters cheek "me and tom are going to treat you to a meal out tonight okay?"

"yeah…okay"

"darling do you want to see someone today talk to them about how your feeling?"

"no mom ill be okay"

"Are you sure weve been down this road before, the depression the self harming"

"mom I promise okay…im fine I'll still be here"

"Alright I love you darling"

"I love you too mom" she said as they shared a hug and nikki went off to work.

She pulled into a spot and just sat in her car as she burst into tears. Tom pulled up next to her and came over to the window knocking and doing his weird creepy smiley wave which suddenly turned into a frown as she looked up at him. Tom got into the passenger side.

"hey you whats the matter?"

"Ellie asked me the question this morning"

"What questions that?

"she asked if she was going to die soon, how could I answer that this chest infection shes had has really made her poorly, I cant do it anymore I cant" she cried

tom pulled her into a hug "darling I know im here for you every step of the way, but weather you like it or not, it's the big team meeting this morning and Christine needs you there on time, chin up darling everything will be okay"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her

Nikki pulled down the mirror "god I look a mess"

"you look perfect"

"your just saying that" she said applying some foundation to get rid of the red cheeks

"ready?"

Nikki nodded "lets face the music"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken a while final year work has started now :) please review!**

Nikki and Tom got out the car and went upstairs to the staff room. They took there seats and Tom made them both a drink.

"Good morning all, this meeting is going to take a long time, they don't call it teacher training day for nothing" Christine said

Nikki sighed sipping her coffee

"firstly I finally have the Ofsted results, we were Good with Outstanding features, so I think that is a well done to everyone, we have come out of special measures and are now Good with Outstanding Features" Christine smiled

The staff clapped uninterested but glad the school stayed open.

"Right what were going to do is hear from the head's of department first…So Nikki"

"Yupp not really much to report to be honest the PRU is improving and the students should all get C's and possible B's in their GCSE, the budget is good with plenty of money left and the attendance is 100%"

"That's good to hear Nikki, Well done on turning those kids around"

Nikki smiled just as her phone buzzed on the table.

"As a reminder can I remind you all to keep your phones in your bag for less of a distraction"

Nikki picked it up "I'm sorry I have to take this" she said answering and walking over to the corner of the room. "Darling speak to me" she whispered down the phone

"Mom I can't…I cant….I cant…..Breathe" She said struggling for breath

"Where are you?"

"Liv…liv….living….room" She said struggling still

"Wheres the Oxygen?"

"its…not…working" she said

"I'm coming" Nikki said putting her phone in her pocket running over and grabbing her bag "I'm sorry Christine, emergency I have to go" She said running out of the room before Christine could say anything.

Nikki didn't let her emotions show, the adrenaline was rushing to get back to her daughter. She sped along the winding streets and parked up outside the house not caring that she knocked over a plant pot, she went straight into the house and living room to see her daughter struggling to breathe.

"Right I'm going to get you to hospital" Nikki said picking her up and putting her into the back of the car and drove off again heading for the hospital.

Nikki pulled up at the hospital picking her daughter up and running in "someone help me please"

A nurse rushed over "whats the problem?"

"shes got lung cancer and she cant breathe"

"Okay put her on this bed I'll go get her a doctor quickly"

Nikki put her on the bed and stayed by her side as a doctor ran over.

"Lets get a nebuliser on her and four litres of oxygen please" he said as a nurse passed him the items "Saline drip and observations as well, I want bloods and urinalysis please"

"Doctor is she okay?"

"We hope so, when she is stable we will transfer her to paediatrics where her consultant is"

Nikki nodded "come on baby girl" she held her hand


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies again for not been around! A lot has happened in various parts of my life, somethings I'm really not proud of and to those people it affects its pointless me saying sorry, but i truly am. To be totally honest I'm not sure when my next update will be, next couple of weeks I'm starting my final year at Uni working swell and ill be travelling to and from the hospital.**

**Please stay with me as i promise exciting times lay ahead as Ellie starts school soon...**

**Rosie xxx**

**...**

**Part 5**

Ellie had been moved to Paediatrics and was stable for now.

"Darling I just need to phone Tom, I kind of left with a hurry earlier"

"alright love you mom" she barely whispered

"I love you too" Nikki said giving her a kiss and walking outside where she picked up the phone and dialled toms number.

"Nikki…Nikki are you okay?" Tom asked down the phone

"Yeah…The phone call was from Ellie…she couldn't breathe im stuck at the hospital now…I don't know if shes going to come out shes not well, shes deteriating fast"

"Oh baby im on my way up"

"No Tom I just want to be on my own with her at the moment okay"

"yeah sure…ring me anytime okay sweetheart"

"okay I love you"

"I love you too" he said putting the phone down.

Nikki looked at her phone as a few tears strayed and she noticed the words '15 missed calls from christine'

Nikki sighed and rung her number sniffling as the tears fell.

"Nikki, about bloody time, what you did earlier was unproffesional totally unproffesional, im fed up of all of this, tom told me to cut you some slack I tried but yet you still disobey me as your boss"

Nikki just burst into tears on the phone.

"Nikki?"

"Please don't sack me" She cried "Its not my fault"

"Then who's is it?"

"Christine…there some things you don't know about my personal life…im at the hospital in Greenock…if you want to know more than you make the effort to come and see me now, then you will realise what im really going through" she cried

"Right well I'm on my way"

Nikki put the phone down and just sat in her car waiting. Christine pulled up and noticed Nikki's car she walked over to it and tapped on the window.

Nikki got out the car and locked her car up. "Christine I have a daughter okay…her names Ellie…Shes 16, she was pulled out of school at six years old, she is fluent in English and could pass an English A-level"

"that's down to you is it?" Christine asked

Nikki nodded, She made Christine follow her upstairs and went back to Ellies bedside.

"Ellie this is Christine…My Boss"

Ellie just picked up her hand and waved not really been able to speak.

"the phone call earlier was Ellie…she couldn't breathe" Nikki said holding her daughters hand

"But why?" Christine asked a lot of information to take in.

"She has Lung Cancer, shes been on Oxygen since she was eight, were waiting for a donor lung so it can be taken out"

Her consultant came in "Miss Boston" he smiled "ah Ellie what are we going to do with you eh?"

Ellie smiled as the doctor listened to her chest.

"Right theres a slight chance the tumour has got bigger, so" he said taking a seat "Were going to take you for an MRI scan were going to see what stage your at first and then were going to do some intense Radiation Therapy"

"But is that wise considering how weak she is"

"Yes Radiation Therapy comes with side affects, but it will stop the growth for the time being and buy us time to get a donor lung, Nikki can I have a word outside"

"No" ellie said "Just say it" She said breathless

The doctor looked down "If we don't do the Radiation Therapy today the chances are she might die in the night"

"What are the chances?" Nikki asked

"Seventy percent chance" the doctor said

Nikki nodded as she sat down putting her head in her hands

"the decisions yours Nikki you're the one who has to sign the consent form"

"So its my decision whether my child dies or not" Nikki cried, she'd tried so hard not to show her emotions in front of her daughter. "Shes my only child, she can't die" Nikki broke down

**P.S. It would make me so happy if you could review, i take on board all comments and i really enjoy reading them xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Christine took Nikki outside a minute to get some fresh air.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Christine said

"At the moment that's not helping I don't want your pity…What do I do?" She cried

"is Ellie in fit mind?"

"Yeah she just can't talk much" Nikki said

"hang on" Christine said going to her car and pulling out a student white board and pen "Go back upstairs and ask her what she wants, shes a smart girl its obvious Nikki"

"Christine thankyou"

"Don't mention it, I'll come back with you okay im here for you, where are you staying tonight?"

"I was thinking a chair here"

"what about toms?"

"I don't know"

"look lets just sort Ellie yeah?"

Nikki nodded going upstairs, the doctor still with Ellie.

"Ellie I want you to tell me what you want" Nikki said giving her the whiteboard and pen "Do you want to have the radiation Therapy"

Ellie wrote out 'Yes'

Nikki nodded "Theres your answer doc, I want what she wants, shes in sound mind I want her to make the decisions okay"

The Doctor nodded and started wheeling her off.

"hang on" Nikki said going to her she pointed to herself made a heart and pointed it to ellie as if to say I love you. Ellie smiled and did it back to her.

Nikki watched her go and burst into tears.

"Hey" Christine said "Shes going for treatment it will be okay"

"I know" Nikki cried

Christine lead her to the relatives room and sat her down with a coffee "Have you eaten?"

"Not since about three days ago, Ellies been more important"

"here" She said taking out some food she brought on the way in for herself "I want you to eat this"

"Christine I can't I feel physically sick"

"But Nikki your making yourself ill, just please eat the roll"

Nikki sighed and took a bite of it.

"when Ellie is fit again" Christine started

"If Ellie is fit again"

"No…When Ellie is Fit again…I want her to join Waterloo Road"

"why? Whats the point?"

"Nikki your denying that girl the right to education because shes poorly…I'm going to ask the other teachers, because of how far behind she is shes got a lot of work and needs one to ones….but if you let her, Waterloo Road will help her to get 6 Gcse's"

"okay I'll ask her Christine"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all!**

**Note the change of name and picture ;) hopefully people will see that its not exactly like fault in our stars now :P**

**I have returned to UNI now and i am in my final year so please bare with me over the next 7 months or so, as my final dissertation of 12,000 words is beginning today, this will obviously take over fan fiction for a while, but i do have a few parts written already so i can pop on and upload!**

**Also i will be writing when the final year project does my head in :P**

**thanks for you patience and please review! :D I love reading every single one of them :)**

**Rosie xx:)**

**Part 7**

Ellie was just coming round as she was wheeled back to the ward from Radiology. Nikki went over to her bedside and held her hand.

"hey darling…" Nikki said

Ellie sat up and was instantly sick. Nikki rubbed her back.

"Christine could you pass me that bowl" She asked as a nurse passed it to her "Thanks, I got this okay"

The nurse nodded and stepped back. Nikki held the bowl for her and rubbed her back as she continued to be sick. Ellie moved back a bit.

"Alright?" Nikki asked putting the bowl on the side

Ellie nodded and briefly said "for now"

"listen I know this is a lot to take in straight away, but Christine has asked if you want to start school, your get one to one tuition and your sit your exams next year"

"Yes" She whispered barely been able to be heard

"But I want you to think about it first okay?"

"No…I want to go to school mom" She said smiling

Nikki smiled and nodded

Ellie looked up at mom "I want to be a doctor…I want to specialise in Respiratory cancers I cant do that if I don't go to school" Ellie said coughing throughout

"you want to treat people like yourself?"

"no mom…I want to treat people my age and younger"

Nikki smiled she couldn't be more proud…she leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Get tom up here mom get him to bring a chinese in the hospital food is crap" She smiled making Christine and Nikki laugh

"alright then" Nikki smiled "I wont be long" she smiled kissing her

"are you alright if I go now Nikki" Christine asked walking with her

"Yeah…and thankyou for understanding I know its been a tough term, but hopefully things will get better"

"its alright Nikki just let me know in future okay"

Nikki nodded smiling


End file.
